Child of the Prophecy
by Wife of Remus the Wolfie
Summary: Harry and Ginny are having a baby in their seventh year at Hogwarts. A death eater learns this gossip...what will happen? Will Harry and Ginny come out alive in the end...and will their baby? HG RHer.
1. Prolouge

**AN: This popped into my mind so I thought I would put it in writing. It might be good or it might not, but I thought I would give it a try. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my cat! **

Ginny Weasley, now in her seventh year with her boyfriend Harry James Potter, paced down the steps of the castle. She was rewinding the speech in her mind that she was going to give him, but it never seemed to click. She was a very picky person when it came to oral presentations.

She saw him stride over to her with certainty and leaned down for a kiss. She returned it with passion but then turned away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concern filling his sea green eyes. She looked down at her feet and muttered. "I have something to tell you" He bent his head in question and let her continue. "W-gon-a-hav-ba-e" He laughed. "What?"

Ginny got up and moved to a near by window and let out a sigh. "This is harder than I thought"

He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and watched a near by crow perch on the outside windowpane. She leaned her head on the cold glass and exhaled, fogging up the window. "We're going to have a baby"

He let go of her waist instantly. She left her head on the glass, anticipating this reaction. The crow cawed excitedly, like it heard every word she said. Was it possible it could? The crow pecked at the window and flew away. Ginny knew somewhere inside of her that she would be seeing that crow again sometime soon.

_Authors Note: I know, short chapter. It is supposed to be so please do not flame on that! This is just an introduction. Trust me; the later chapters will be more interesting. Please review!_

_Hint: Is the crow evil? ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note that: Happy reviews will be praised, Critism will be absorbed (given the right wording), and flames will be read, laughed at and trashed. ;) **

**Authors Note: Yeah, this came to me in a dream…might not be good, but I am trying because I really like where this story is going and I've never done an adventure-fic before! I'm usually more of a fluffy writer. Anyway, enjoy and review! **

The mysterious black crow landed neatly on a mound of grass near the gravesite. When he flew over to Tom Riddles headstone, he stopped and groomed himself neatly before transforming into his usual ugly self.

His face appeared first, long, paled, and twisted, his long lanky legs hung over the other side of the tomb. He jumped off of the grave and headed over to the near by death eater. A friend of his, I'm sure.

He scampered over to his death eater friend, who can only be Mulciber. Mulciber let out a cry: "Antonin Dolohov! Is that really you? I thought you were dead! The last I heard the professor over at Hogwarts finished you up!"

"_Flitwick…" _He spat out his name leaving a tiny bit of spit resting upon the ground. "Is a liar and an old FOOL! Does he really think he can defeat Voldermorts oldest death eater? I have experience…"

Mulciber rolled his eyes and then faced Dolohov. "Why are you here? What are you up to? The war is over. Voldermorts dead!" Mulciber had trouble finishing the last part of the sentence; he trembled at the thought. "Our leader is gone"

Dolohov merely laughed. "I have the latest news. The fool of our leader skipped one tiny detail…and I know what it is" Mulciber saw the malevolence in his eyes and backed away. "Are…are…you sure? Will your plan work…and what exactly is this gossip that will so called 'change the wizarding world forever'?"

"We steal Harry Potter's baby…the child of the prophecy"

_**Authors Note: It was short, but I PROMISE that the next will be longer!! Please do not complain about the length because I am going back to school tomorrow and this is all I could come up with for now! I will definitely update soon (maybe in a couple hours)! Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors note: A million sorrys! I am going to try to make it up to you by making a longer and funnier chapter! Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

"Ginny…how are we going to tell Ron…or your other brothers for that matter…they will pound me into dust!" 

Ginny snickered.

"It's not funny! Ron's going to hate me!"

Ginny tried to suppress her giggles as her boyfriend paced up and down near the lake. He was becoming shorter than her by kicking up all the sand.

"He wont hate you…and if you want _I _can tell him and you can go hide away in China" Ginny couldn't keep a straight face any longer, she burst out laughing. Harry couldn't stand seeing Ginny's grin and not smile; in no time at all he was laughing just as hard. He tackled her to the sand and kissed her cheek; Ginny could feel his eyelashes tickle her ear.

They both sat up and dug their feet in the sand. Harry was the first to speak. "So…it really is true? I'm going to be a father?" Ginny looked at him with a tense, yet some how gentle stare. "Yes…is that a problem?" She leaned back, letting her elbows touch the sand.

He tilted his head. "Ginny Weasley, I love you…and even if we are…_extremely_ young…I would love to be the father of your baby...I know it sounds corny…I saw it on a movie…" Before he could finish, Ginny tackled him with kisses. "Harry, I love you too!"

She stood up and dusted the sand off her bottom and lent out her hand. "Let's go tell my brothers"

Harry let down his lip into a pretend pout before grabbing her hand and heading back to the castle.

"Okay, but I hope you like dead boyfriends"

* * *

They entered the common room to find Hermione, Ron, and George (who decided to finish up school to keep his mind off Fred) with their bags packed and ready to leave. "Oi, Love birds! Why aren't you two packed yet?" George asked, slinging a bag over his shoulder. 

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, they obviously missed the memo.

"What? Where are we going?" Harry asked with one eyebrow raised.

Ron and Hermione laughed. "Holidays…Christmas…anything ring a bell?"

Ginny looked over nervously to Harry; just as she expected, Harry looked like he was about to hurl.

Looks like telling just Ron and Hermione was out of the question…they have to tell the whole Burrow.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Still kind of short...sorry. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day! (I have school tomorrow) :'(_**

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hm…this is getting tiring…I don't own anything. **

**Authors Note: I'm sick and stayed home from school (yes!) so I decided, what's a better time than the present to finish another chapter? Please enjoy and review! And thank you for all of the wonderful ones so far! **

Harry walked into the Burrow, enjoying the scent of fresh turkey from the oven, holly from the banister, and well…just the burrow itself.

A few minutes later, after getting reacquainted with his sleeping arrangements, a large woman with a big heart bounded towards Harry and embraced him in a hug.

"Harry! It's so wonderful to see you! I'm so glad you decided to stay with us during the holidays! So much fun we are going to have! Oh dear, are you cold? ARTHUR TURN ON THE HEAT!" Harry was about to protest but she continued on with her ramble. "You don't mind sleeping in Ron's room now do you? Do you like banana bread? I think I'm going to make banana bread…all the boys love it..."

Harry rubbed his arms after she scurried off to the kitchen. Ginny had to laugh. It's not every day you see the famous Harry Potter complain about pain from a middle aged woman.

Ginny walked over and grabbed the collar of his shirt, surprised where she was taking him, he glanced up at the ceiling; he was under mistletoe.

"In this house, you have to take special precautions" She said, before giving Harry a long passionate kiss. Harry felt like he could do a million summersaults, he was in such high spirits…then he saw Fred's picture. He stopped the kiss abruptly.

Ginny looked alarmed. "What's wrong?" He kept staring at the picture, he felt like ten stunning spells hit him in the stomach. Ginny followed his stare and eventually they both stood in front of Fred's photograph.

"Oh" she said, her face growing pale. "Yeah…Mum wanted to make a special tribute to his memory…George protested, but I guess he's getting used to it" Harry exhaled deeply, grabbing Ginny's icy hand.

"I guess she's just afraid we'll forget about him…but even without the photos… we never will"

* * *

A couple of hours later, they all sat noisily around the small dining room table. 

"So, Harry…" Mr. Weasley started, grabbing a roll from the center of the table. "How's it going with you and our Ginny?" Harry nearly choked on his own roll; Ginny blushed madly.

"Dad!" Ginny hissed, not looking anyone in the eye. "What?" Mr. Weasley asked again. "It's my job as a father to be protective of his little girl"

Ginny looked rather angry. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm almost seventeen!" Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you"

Everything was going well the rest of the evening, Harry held a deep conversation with Charlie about the new dragon he was training, chatted to Bill and Fleur about recent updates around Diagon Alley, and overall had a pretty nice Christmas dinner.

They all remained seated and leaned back in their chairs.

"Mum that was delicious!" Ron called out, rubbing his belly. "Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley, that was excellent" Hermione chimed in.

Mrs. Weasley headed over towards the new found couple. She patted Ron's cheek and shook Hermione's shoulder. "Well, thank you. Now. I'll serve dessert in the living room, hurry up now!" They all proceeded towards the living room, advising Molly that they were too full. (Not like that would stop her, though) Ron was the only one to utter: "Brilliant!"

Once they were seated, George was the first one to strike a conversation.

"Now, Harry, I thought you should know Weasley Wizard Wheezes are having a holiday sale-"

"I'm getting rather tired…I think I'm going to go get some sleep…loved the dinner Mum!" Ginny cut him off and rushed out of the room; taking the stairs one by one.

"There's something odd about her lately" Ron stated; Hermione agreed.

Fleur gasped, making all of them to stare at her peculiarly.

"Something wrong?" Bill asked, taking hold of her hand. "Um, no, if you ezs'cuse me, I um, need zu freshen up"

They didn't ask, but George did suggest: "Maybe it's the banana bread"

Fleur headed up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. She heard Ginny call out that she didn't want to see anyone, but she opened the door anyway. Fleur stood in the doorway, smiling with her pearly white teeth. Ginny expected her to start singing a musical or something.

"Oooz, this is zo vunderful!" She clasped her hands together. "Anozer baby in ze' family!"

Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it again. She lifted herself off the bed. "How did you know?"

Fleur merely laughed. "I put ze small details together…Oooz Ginny, congrazulations!"

She hugged Ginny gently before heading downstairs. "Fleur!" Ginny called out. Fleur paused in her tracks.

"Do you think they'll be mad?"

Fleur giggled. "Vell of course! Vut you've gotz to tell them…no better time thanz ze present!" With that, she pulled Ginny down the narrow steps.

"Ahem" Fleur coughed, stopping the many conversations in the living room. "Ginnyz goz zumthing zu tell you"

Ginny looked down right scandalized. No warning…she wasn't prepared…but somehow it slipped out.

"I'm pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Ha, yeah, I accidentally opened up Microsoft word so I thought I would write the next part…eh, I was bored anyway. Enjoy and review! **

"Ha, good one Ginny" George called out, not quite aware of the somber expression etched on her face.

Ron looked up at Ginny. "You better be joking…and even if you are…it wasn't really that funny"

Ginny shut her eyes tightly, as if the brightest light she's ever seen bore down on them. She _really _didn't want to see their reaction.

Harry, by now was standing beside Ginny, a shield if you will. He thought it was silly to be less afraid of Voldermort than the Weasley's, but you can't deny the truth.

"Oh good lord of everything that's magical…you didn't…you aren't" Charlie stated. Ginny heard the words and pictured their faces. She still didn't dare to open her eyes.

"MOLLY! GET IN HERE!" Arthur screamed, panicked. All of the brothers remained quiet for a moment while Mrs. Weasley ran into the living room with a pot in her hands; prepared to fight. Harry imagined; if they were battling someone…which would probably happen any instant…she could do some pretty heavy damage.

"Oh dear, Arthur, what was the yelling for?" She released her grip on the pot, (thank goodness) and rested her hand upon her chest.

"Ginny and Harry…they…we're going to be Grandparents" Ginny opened her eyes and snickered slightly. Seeing her father describe what Harry and she did was priceless.

For a split second they couldn't tell what Mrs. Weasley's reaction was going to be. He could tell the brother's were about to pound him any minute now, so he prayed for the support.

"Oh, Ginny" She bound over to her and gripped her tightly.

"Wait…you're happy about this?" Bill asked, Fleur holding him back.

"Well, I can't say I'm too pleased with the age they are…and I don't think it was a very wise decision…" Mrs. Weasley lectured, looking between Harry and Ginny. "But, as a mother, I really can't be angry"

They all looked surprised; Harry and Ginny grateful.

"Mum, can I see that pot?" George asked, glaring at Harry. "Wait no need. I've got fists"

The brothers surrounded into a cluster; even Percy, who Harry hadn't really noticed was there, gathered around with teeth clenched.

Mr. Weasley was silent, thoughtfully thinking…just thinking….in his rocking chair.

Ginny and Fleur set distance between the brothers and Harry. Thank god for Ginny's freakishly strong arms.

"NO! Bad boys! Calm down"

George with one eye slit, still had time for humor. "What? Is that what you said to Harry? We don't really need to know such details Sis"

Fleur had a sudden disgusted face, but pushed Bill back to his side when he urged to move forward.

"Boys" Mr. Weasley's voice echoed throughout the room. "Leave Harry alone"

They released their clenched fists, backing away. Not completely but enough.

"Harry, let me see you in the kitchen for a moment" Harry didn't want to leave Ginny in this position with her brothers but he followed Mr. Weasley to the kitchen.

They sat down facing each other; eyes not daring to meet.

"Harry, I'm very disappointed in your actions…but I can't say I'm not pleased to have another grandchild"

Harry was very relieved Mr.Weasley was such a reasonable man.

"Just promise me one thing, Harry" This time their eyes locked.

"Promise me that you will never hurt her…if so, I'll have to let her brothers come at you with cooking artillery" Harry laughed and nodded.

"Every day of my life sir, I love her"

Mr. Weasley grinned and let him proceed back to the death trap of a living room.

The boys had gentler glares…if that's even possible. Ginny must have loosened them up a bit. Keyword: a bit.

Harry told Ginny he needed a bit of air; he walked towards the door, ignoring the glowers he was receiving.

Suddenly he felt warm breath hissing in his left ear; Ron's. "I wouldn't let your guard down, if I were you"

Oh, joy. What a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ice cream. Who am I kidding? I don't own that either.**

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait, I've been really sick with a stomach virus…but since I stayed home from school and finished my make-up homework, I have nothing to do but work on the next part of the story…hopefully you'll like it! And please review, I mean, I love story alerts and favorites but I really like reviews.**

Harry, the next few days, had a few encounters with the Weasley brothers, and a few dung bombs stashed under his pillow. Let's just say sharing a room with Ron was a little less than comfortable. He hated seeing Ron so angry with him; but understandable given the circumstances.

Harry slinked out gently from the room Ron and he shared, carefully avoiding the creaky boards. He had experience from the many times he slipped out with Ginny last year.

He headed towards the last step; all was well, until he heard a squeak made from the rusty hinges of the doors; someone was up.

"Harry" A tired girl's voice was heard from the staircase. He saw a fiery red hair and new at once it was Ginny. She rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up? It's nearly 3:00 in the morning!"

Harry stared at her beauty. She was wearing a silk night dress, which was _very _see-through. You could see her black lingerie from underneath, with slight silver sparkles and a rose…

"Harry? World to Harry!" Ginny snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh, just needed some air…go back to sleep" He replied in a hushed tone.

"Well, I was coming to get a glass of water…but I could use some air" Ginny said, heading out the door with Harry's arm around her waist.

They paced around the whole Weasley garden, stopping and picking a red rose to accent Ginny's hair. In Harry's eyes, she was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know…I'm kind of glad we are having this baby…"

Harry smiled nervously. "Yeah…" Gulp. "Me too"

The sad part is…he didn't know if that was the true.

_**Authors Note: I know this one was short, I will update soon! Please review! I love story alerts and all but I really would like some more reviews to go along with them. Thanks! **_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Authors Note: This one is a strange chapter, but I got bored after a while without a little twist. Please do not flame! Hope you like! Review!**

The next day was a hard one. They were heading back towards Hogwarts. The word spread quickly, meaning students everywhere were giving Harry and Ginny the evil eye.

For some reason or another, Malfoy (who came back for reason unknown…they were surprised he was even let back) gave the most devious stare. He looked almost envious.

Harry and Ginny found a compartment for themselves. Ron chose to ignore Harry as much as possible, so sharing a compartment might have made that a little, well, impossible. And of course, Hermione was the peace maker. Not that it made much of a difference. Harry was convinced Ron would never speak to him again, let alone sit near him.

Ginny was close to tears; Harry hated to see that. He understood completely…but he thought it unwise to let _his_ emotions out at this particular time.

He gave everyone a fierce "back off" look and soothed her. "It's alright…it will be okay…"

Students glanced now and then, staring through the glass doors.

Harry ignored them.

He was of course used to rude remarks, pointing, and oh yeah, false statements.

When it was time to get off, Harry told Ginny that he needed some air…he's been doing that a lot lately. Ginny never minded. She understood completely, everyone has their way of dealing with problems in their lives. Her way of venting is a little…unusual to say the least, but whatever works. She would always go outside and kick some gnomes, and then she would head back inside, grab some comfort food and scarf it down until she threw up. How lovely.

Ginny remained alone in her carriage that rode up to the castle. She really didn't mind being by herself, but she would've rathered Harry or at least one of her best friends to ride with her.

"Weasley" Malfoy drawled, jumping into the moving carriage. "Is it true?"

Ginny let out a breath and tried her best to look tough.

"That what's true?"

Malfoy sucked in his left gum. "The rumors of you and Potter…they true?"

Ginny looked down. "Yeah"

Draco's face was a shade of pale that she has never seen on anyone. He looked as if he was shot with the killing curse or something.

She thought she heard him mutter "Oh" before weakly leaping off the carriage.

* * *

Hours later, Ginny met Harry in the common room by the fire. Everyone else was asleep. How unusual for Harry, eh? (Ha-ha)

"Ginny?" Harry asked as she leaned her head on his lap.

"What?"

Harry huffed. "I think Malfoy's in love with you"

Ginny thought for a brief second, rewinding the moment they shared. She shook it off.

"No, impossible. He thinks I'm a blood traitor, remember? Just a Weasley"

Harry became less tense. "Yeah…yeah…I guess you're right. Maybe it's just a crush, I mean, who could blame him?"

Ginny laughed and kissed his cheek. "Why thank you. Now, I think it's time to get some shut eye, classes tomorrow, remember?"

Harry followed her jokingly to the girl staircase. "Very funny mister, now go to _your _bed, emphasis on the _your_"

* * *

The next morning, after Ginny's snooze fest of a class with Mr. Binns, she walked over to an outside bench and set down her things to reorganize them. They were very heavy and hard to hold on to.

"Need help with that?" She smiled and turned around.

"Why yes, Harr-Draco!" She was surprised…so surprised that she clutched her heart.

Before she could do anything, she was pinned against the wall, with him kissing her. Not just kissing…snogging.

"NO! Get off of me!" She tried to push him away. No use.

He was actually pretty strong himself. Well toned.

"GET OFF!" Malfoy just smirked his usual smirk. "Oh come on little Weasley, you are way better than Potter, you deserve better"

Ginny gasped for breath…if she had any left.

"Harry is my boyfriend! I love him…_not _you…" She finally pushed him off. She was just about to pull out her wand.

"Draco" Harry spat, emerging from nowhere. He looked furious.

"I thought you had more respect…this sort of makes me regret saving you not once, but two times"

Malfoy grimaced; eyes gleaming. "That was your mistake…besides…you don't deserve her!" Malfoy screamed, nearly collapsing to his knees.

He was quaking…but not in fear…in envy.

Ginny heard Harry pronounce a syllable of an unknown spell. "HARRY DON'T!" She looked over to Draco. "He's not worth it"

Harry lowered his wand and grabbed Ginny's waist. (Guys and marking their territory, it's like a game for them, I swear)

They walked slowly to her next class, leaving Draco sliding down the wall; wallowing in self pity.

Finally, getting what he deserved.

* * *

_Hehe, yeah, just a twist, I'm telling you ahead of time this IS a Harry/Ginny story. She doesn't fall for Draco. Call me crazy but I like random twists like these. Please review! (Be gentle, guys) _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hmm…yeah. Still don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: I was bored.**** I know it's short, but p****lease review!**

A few months passed since Draco confessed his feelings; (Ginny was scarred for life; I mean, come on, EW) Ginny was beginning to show through her robes.

"Look, Julie, I think Ginny gained some weight!" She heard a girl say, as she walked down the hallway to her next class. She took mental notes of all the people who make fun of her so she can strike revenge on them in four months.

Obviously, by now, the teachers know too. But thank goodness for Hogwarts, they didn't let it spill to the outside world just yet.

She hopes that they will never find out.

Ha-ha. Yeah. Like that would ever happen. She's carrying Harry Potter's baby. The-boy-who-lived, the living legend of heroism, the boy who killed the dark lord!

What a concept.

She was very sick and tired…a little hormonal too. She's a teenager _and _pregnant. Aw, poor Harry. Double the crying, whining, and in this case, bat bogey hexes.

Harry surprised her by her classroom entrance. He hasn't hugged her in quite a while, though. She's wondering why. He's either not used to her being this fat, he's uncomfortable hugging her in public now, or he's afraid of squishing the baby.

She likes the last answer best.

"So" Harry said as he leaned against the doorway.

"_So _you should be getting to your class, mister. It's six floors from here!"

Harry laughed. "We're not going to class"

"Well, I like that theory, but I don't think McGonagall will let that slide" Ginny stated, letting a couple of giggling girls pass through. Harry blushed.

Ginny's afraid her second idea why Harry wouldn't hug her is true.

"I already asked her…I told her you needed a little breather and she sympathized completely. I just think it's because she's tired of teaching a _really _hormonal teenage girl"

Ginny slapped him in the arm, jokingly. Well, sort of.

"Alright, but how does that get _you_ out of class?"

"Let's just say I'm a good debater"

_REVIEW! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SICK GINNY ON YOU! Ha-ha. Thank you my loves for the WONDERFUL reviews so far! (And yet to come…hopefully) REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ha, yeah. I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Yeah, it's really short. Don't hate on me (;**

Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her to the (intriguingly large) doors to exit the castle.

They walked, still hand in hand, to the quidditch pitch.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked gazing throughout the stands, loving the sensation of being back on the field.

"You know after graduation, I'm really going to miss quidditch"

Harry smiled; he knew she would too.

"_Harry_" Ginny groaned. "What _are _we doing here, anyway?"

Harry just smirked.

She hated when he does that.

Not telling her what's going on, I mean.

Not the smirk.

The smirk is _so _cute.

"Okay…everything…I guess…time…good" she heard Harry mumble. He was obviously was nervous about something.

Suddenly, to Ginny's surprise, he bent down on his knee.

Oh. Merlin.

He isn't…is he?

"Ginny Weasley, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…after graduation of course" He said hurriedly.

"Will you marry me?"

Oh dear.

Oh Godric.

DAMN!

She felt a leak.

Talk about a way to ruin the moment.

_HAHA! I love it. Please Review! More coming soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Hi, I'm back! I am sick with the flu (I can see your all torn up over this, ha-ha) so I thought I would post a SHORT chapter. Sorry about the length. Enjoy and REVIEW! (:**

"I have to get you to Saint Mungos!" Harry stated, obviously panicked.

"No, I'm fine" Ginny replied in a simple tone. "Continue what you were saying"

"GINNY! We _are _going to the hospital!"

"Harry, I don't want the Daily Prophet on our case! They will be there in a flash, Harry! We can't!"

Harry was disgruntled. He was having a hard time deciding if he was frustrated or going barmy.

"So you rather have the whole school surround us like a quidditch match? Plus, you have to get your senses back! The Wizarding World is _going _to find out one way or another! It's just a matter of time! Would you rather we stuff this child into a broom closet for the rest of our lives!"

"Well…we could try" Ginny giggled, looking down at her feet. (They were barely visible from her big ole belly in the way)

She suddenly felt a stab of pain.

Harry ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. (First time in a while, but this was neither this nor there, she was concentrating on just breathing)

With one final blink they disappeared.

Ginny felt something off, though.

They weren't going to Saint Mungos.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry guys, I know it's been-wow- like months since I've posted. I re-read the story- I noticed a lot of mistakes and sentences I could have improved… But oh well, I might as well finish what I started. I think my writing style has changed since then, so it may be a bit better. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews- even after all this time. I would appreciate some more to keep my inspirations up. ****Oh, and by the way, the faster they come- the faster I post.(; **

* * *

"What's going on?" Ginny asked almost inaudibly, tightening her arms around Harry's waist.

A haze-like fog encircled around them, making it hard for them to see.

"I don't know, Gin…" Harry replied patting her back and squinting his eyes. There was something emerging from the distance…he couldn't quite make it out- it wasn't good, whatever it was.

"Ginny, stay close to me- and take those deep breaths your Mother told you about, alright?" His voice sounded more urgent as he reached his back pocket for his wand.

It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Dolohov appeared out of the distance, causing the murky mist to disappear, allowing them to see a dark room aligned with candles and several cauldrons. In his hand was Harry's wand.

"Give…that…back" Harry stated slowly, almost spitting venom.

"Oh, you know, I would _love _to…but I think I'm going to stick with the cliché and remain the _bad _guy"

"Oh, very funny" Harry replied, standing his ground in front of Ginny. "It's not like me to beg, but please just let Ginny go, this has nothing to do with her- she's in labor, Dolohov, with my child- just let her go and we can deal with this- just you and me"

Dolohov merely laughed. "Do you really think I couldn't have easily transported just you? Have you wondered yet why I brought your little girlfriend along for the ride? I knew she was pregnant the first day you found out, Potter"

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion and frustration. "How…why?"

There was silence and pure hatred until Ginny's scream echoed from throughout the ceiling to the floorboards.

"Harry, it _really _hurts--" she whimpered, clutching her stomach and gasping for air.

"I know, love, I know…DOLOHOV, get us out _now_!" Harry spat from the ground, clutching Ginny's hand.

"Aw, I'm afraid I can't do that… but yes, I see that the baby is coming soon… how wonderful!" Dolohov cried in sadistic enjoyment, clapping his hands together.

"OH, MULCIBER!" Dolohov sang; twisted and cruel. Mulciber appeared out of a narrow entryway along the left side of the partition.

Mulciber gazed up at his newly found master in anticipation.

"Aw, Mulciber, will you be kind enough to escort this young lady to the back room? We will be taking care of her…er…_situation_ there"

Harry watched as Mulciber grew closer and closer to Ginny and him- he tightened his grasp around her limp body.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM US!" Harry screamed throwing himself on top of Ginny.

"Harry, get us…out…of here" Ginny called softly, her face stricken with fear and pain. Her forehead was sweating and Harry could tell she was only half- awake.

"I tried dissaperating, Gin, it won't work…I'll figure something out, I promise!" Harry stated, panicked. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and slowly stared up at Dolohov.

"What do you want from us- you can have me- take me! Just don't hurt Ginny- send her home or... or... to St. Mungos!" Harry cried in desperation.

"Oh, Harry, don't worry- I don't want to deal with you right now- you can go home" Dolohov sighed simply, clearly not paying any attention to Harry's plead.

"I just want your child. Your girlfriend will soon be out of pain, I promise you"

The sound of that statement did not sound like he would send Ginny straight home- it was mere mockery of the evil that engrossed him.

"So you're going to kill Ginny and destroy my child- is that right? That's your way of killing me? Making me commit suicide? That would actually sound about right, I suppose!" Harry yelled in hysterics, keeping Mulciber in plain sight.

"No, I do not want to _kill _your _child_;I simply want to raise it as my own…now please move"

"You will have to kill me first!" Harry shielded Ginny with his body, his eyes filled with contemplative evil.

"Not right now, Potter, we have a baby to deliver"

With that, Mulciber grabbed Ginny from Harry's unwilling grasp- and Harry felt the sickening feeling of dissaperating back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned, unfortunately. **

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while...so sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this chapter though! Reviews would be more than pleasurable; I live for them! Plus, they make me post faster.(:**

* * *

The sickening feeling of dissaperating was conjoining with many others; despair, desperation, loss, and hysterics. Harry, suddenly managing to grasp control, ran as far as he could. He was placed on a single field. No towns, no buildings, no people; just hills; just country side. His head thrashed wildly from side to side, he was nowhere he had ever seen. _The burrow, the warm burrow _His mind concentrated, the total straight down to business-Harry was up to bat. Dissaperating was one thing, but controlling his thoughts was another. He couldn't think of Ginny now, he could only think of doing one thing at a time before it was too late. He wasn't supposed to let his mind wander from his goal. First he had to get a wand and warn the aurors...hell, anyone who was close as possible...as fast as possible.

He was now on the front porch of the burrow, the scent of freshly baked bread and broiling soup assuring him he was at the right place. He didn't bother to knock; he barged through and headed directly to Mr. Weasley who sat at the kitchen table.

"Molly, it needs more pepper" Arthur told his wife; she nodded seriously, tossing some more in the boiling pot. "Harry! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Their happy faces were something Harry missed, but the look on his own disrupted them immediately. "Harry, good Merlin, what's going on?" He asked abruptly, Molly now joining his side, looking just as concerned.

"Alert the aurors, the ministry, everyone you know. I need someone's wand, I have to go back" Harry ranted, now trying just to keep his voice from quavering. "Dolohov has Ginny" He began; Molly and Arthur's features were nothing short of horror. "Mulciber's there too, they want our baby…" Harry couldn't quite stop himself; his hands shook as he grasped the table. "And I don't know where they are…there was just candles, cauldrons, and it was dark…they told her they were going to bring her to the _backroom_…that she would be no use anymore after the baby…"

Mrs. Weasley, being her good-natured self, ran over towards Harry and clutched him tight. This was worse than the battle by a long shot. The picture of Ginny screaming in horror when awakening and realizing Harry wasn't by her side. When she finds that random death eaters were the ones to first set hands on their child. The face of his love when, like his mother, was suddenly shot with the killing curse..._NO _His mind did not allow this; he was going to do something...had to. Harry shrugged Mrs. Weasley off his arm, now joining Mr. Weasley who was across the room.

"Harry" Arthur began monotone, tapping a dragon-scaled wand in his left hand. "I will alert the others…do what you have to. I know you well enough to know that we cannot restrain you from doing the irrational. But," He trembled, swallowed. "Just make sure our Ginerva is safe"

Harry stared into the man's wise eyes, took the wand and shook Arthur's arm in gratitude.

He was off; not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. He left their house with a pop, but not before hearing the strained screeches from several new redheads: "Harry, no!"


End file.
